Son of the Experiment
by Gamer95
Summary: Painwheel has been rejected by her parents and classmates. She ran away, miserable and angry over the way she was treated. She takes brief refuge in an alley, and meets a small boy, abandoned and beaten by his own family. She takes it upon herself to protect him. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

She walked.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know when she intended to stop. She just kept walking, because she didn't care anymore. She wasn't allowed to set foot in her school, her old friends wouldn't give her the time of day [She wasn't sure if Filia would have been the same way had she met up with her, but she didn't want to find out], her own parents called her a freak and rejected her...

She had nothing left in her hometown to love. Her life was in shambles. And it was all because of that crazed nurse.

"Valentine..." Painwheel growled, clenching her fists. The only reason she kept living at this point was in the hopes that one day she could have the revenge she desired. She was hoping to render the woman who did this to her into an unrecognizable mess of flesh and blood.

And the fact that she was having these thoughts scared her.

She covered her head with her hands and stated to shake her head tears starting to form in her bright red eyes. She wasn't a monster! She was just a girl who was tortured…why did no one understand her?

She started to hear the mumbling of people around her making her even more self-conscious. She gazed up and watched the people flinch back at her gaze some even grabbing their children and hiding them behind them or holding them protectively

The tears started to fall faster and she ran past them, the frightened gasps a stab in her heart. She ran, and ran till she found an alleyway. She ran into the dark tunnel and laid agents to the wall. She slowly slid down and held her knees as she cried. 'Why…why…?'

She hated this...Everything about it. It was a living hell...It just wasn't fair! What did she do to deserve this?! What?! She wanted her old life back! She wanted to be a normal schoolgirl, have friends and a family and a roof...She was a good person, she didn't think she deserved this living nightmare...

However, what she was unaware of is that the alley had another inhabitant.

She was made aware of her companion when she heard soft, timid sniffling coming from a cardboard box.

The girl looked up, tears still falling, and looked at the box. She knew that whatever was inside would be afraid...But her curiousity was piqued...

And so, she approached the box and peeked inside...

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she gazed at the sight of a tiny boy. He was curled up into a ball in the small box shivering and sniffling lightly as if trying to not be noticed.

He was only dressed in an oversized shirt that had seen much better days. His messy hair was shiny indicating it had not been washed in a long time, and his trembling body was not of the cold, but of pain.

The girl's eyes had grown wide tears stopping for a moment to stare down at this hurt child. "Oh…oh my…" she covered her mouth as she watched the boy tense and slowly turn his head to face her. She was momentarily stunned at his emerald green eyes that almost shined.

She flinched lightly back at his scared look and looked away from him now feeling more horrible then before. The boy stared up at her, his eyes tracing the scars and the scary eyes that…almost…looked like his when he was in pain.

The boy blinked when he noticed how sad she looked. He pushed himself to his feet, wincing in pain as he did so. Then, he reached up to her.

"Sad...?" He asked. Carol then realized that this boy was just a little toddler... She looked away.

"Y-Yes...Sad..." She replied, her voice barely audible. The boy didn't like that she was sad, so he reached up his tiny arms to her.

"Neehug?" He asked innocently. She slowly turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Wh-What...?"

"Youwanhug?"

The girl stared down at him with wide eyes yet slowly nodded her head. The boy leaned up and tried to grab her but he ended up tripping. Before he fell, he was caught in the girl's arms.

Painwheel had caught him when he had fell and now she did not want to let go. The boy looked up at her and stared right into her eyes and reached his arms up and wrapped them around her neck.

The girl held him tightly and leaned her head down and felt a warmth she had not felt in a long time. A warmth that reminded her she was still human. She felt a watery smile spread across her face as she held this little boy, who was also hurt wanted to hug a freak like her.

Unknown to her, the little boy was thinking along the same lines. He wanted to make her feel better, he did not like seeing people sad…it made him sad thinking about it. "Stiilsad?" he asked timidly.

Carol shook her head slowly. "No." She replied, voice quaking. "I'm not sad anymore." Harry pouted.

"Bu cwy!" He said, putting his hand on her cheek to catch her tears. Carol smiled softly.

"I...I'm happy..." She said.

"Happy cwy?" Harry asked, tilting his head. Carol nodded.

"Yes...This is a happy cry." She confirmed. Harry smiled.

"Good." He said with a nod.

Carol let out a soft giggle at the small child and leaned back with him in her arms lifting him up and cradling him. She felt the warmth increase when he snuggled into her arms with a soft coo.

Harry for his part was at first scared of her because of her eyes, they looked scary but she was not…she was nice! She gave him hugs! He smiled up at her.

Carol smiled down at him lightly playing with his hair. "What's your name little cutie?" she asked him.

Harry tilted his head lightly before frowning and looking down. "Donnow…theycalmefreak"

Carol's eyes widened. She stared at the boy blankly. "They call you...freak...?" She asked softly. The boy nodded.

"Aun and unkey say fweek..." He looked down. "Ifweek..." Carol's shoulders sagged.

"You're not a freak..." She said gently. I'M the freak here..." Harry tilted his head.

"No." He said in a chiding tone. "I'M feek."

Carol shook her head at him. "No…you are not." She stressed at him.

"You not one too!" he mumbled back at her.

They both gave each other stern looks before Carol soon broke down into small giggles. The boy tilted her head to the side confused at her change. "Whasofunny?"

"It's just…" she couldn't stop, "so…silly."

"Silly?" he asked then smiled lightly. "I likey silly."

Carol smiled down at him and leaned down and kissed the top of his head surprising him greatly. "Thank you."

Harry blinked. "Fankoo?" He asked, clearly confused. "Why fankoo?" Carol smiled.

"I...I haven't laughed in so, SO long..." She admitted.

"Whynowaff?" Harry asked. "Waffgood." Carol nodded.

"I just...didn't have much to laugh about." She explained. "I'm going through some hard times..."

"Hartime? Thatba."

"It IS bad." Carol nodded.

Harry snuggled into her more causing her to smile down at him. "Sowy" he mumbled into her.

Carol smiled down at him with tenderness. He was so precious. She kissed his cheek causing him to giggle a bit. She leaned up and noticed some red stains on the back of his shirt. She felt trepidation start to form as she gazed at the red marks on his shirt.

She looked down at his happy face then back at the red marks and slowly placed her hands on them only for the boy to yelp and pull away from her touch causing her eyes to go wide.

"Little boy…?"

"Ithurts…hurts…" he mumbled with a grimace of pain.

Carol blinked. "I...I'm sorry..." She apologized softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." The boy just whimpered in response. "...What happened...?" She asked. The boy sniffled.

"U-Unkey..."

"Unkey?" Carol asked, tilting her head in confusion. Harry nodded.

"Unkey wamad." He explained. "Waned huut me..."

Carol was piecing this information together.

"Your uncle…he…hurt you." She said softly before gasping when she felt him shudder in her arms. She held him close and gazed down at the red marks anger sadness and a sick feeling of happiness knowing she was not alone welled up in her.

"Unekynotwanme" he mumbled softly his voice trembling as a fresh batch of tears started to pour down his face.

Carol frowned down at him sadly and held him close. "Shhh. His lost." She whispered in his ear. She felt her own tears fall for the poor boy and wanted nothing more than to take his pain away somehow.

She ran her hand through his hair and rubbed his scalp to try and sooth him, unaware of a tabby cat standing on the side of a dumpster overlooking the two. It's piercing eyes more human then possible.

The cat narrowed its eyes, as if angry, and hissed before running off. Carol turned to look after it. 'What a mean cat.' She thought before shaking her head and patting the boy's.

"Yowam..." The child said softly, snuggling closer into her. She blushed.

"Huh?"

"You...warm..." He tried again, this time more clearly.

Carol smiled down at him and hugged him tighter. "So are you little guy." She said and closed her eyes leaning her head back onto the wall. What was she going to do now? She couldn't stay here, she needed to keep moving…yet she did not want to let him go.

She felt him stir in her arms and looked down to see a precious sight. The little baby was curled in her arms his eyes closed and his thumb in his mouth fast asleep.

She felt a new determination enter her body as an unknown warmth spread through her. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not letting you go." She whispered to him.

Meanwhile the same cat was running down the road before turning into a wall and going right through it, only then did the cat morph into a older woman. She let out a pained sigh and looked up at an older man with a long beard staring back at her.

"Any news?" he asked her his tone soft.

"I found him."


	2. Chapter 2

It took a lot of courage for Carol to get back up and step out of the alley. The people were already scared of her, and now she was carrying around a baby! But she knew she couldn't stay in this dingy alley forever...She'd HAVE to leave sooner or later. And so, reluctantly, she rose to her feet and left the alley.

She walked out slowly, looking at the people walking by, before flinching and focusing her attention on the little boy.

He was still sleeping, breathing softly, his tiny fists clutching tightly to the one-piece body-length loincloth that was her clothes.

She gave him a small sad smile. He was so precious. To think someone like him would stay with a monster like her.

The sound of sirens to her right made her stiffen in fear in shock. She snapped her head up as a cop call pulled over to her side of the road and two officers stepped out.

She flinched back when she saw their wide eyes and almost panicked when they reached for their guns.

"No…please!" she begged holding the child protectively to herself.

"Let the child down now!" one officer shouted.

Harry's eyes opened and he looked over at the police. "It's okay, kid. We'll get you away from her!" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"NO! GOWAY!" He said angrily. The officers were taken aback.

"Kid...Come on..."

"NO! SHENOMEAN! YOUSCAWEER! GOWAY!"

"Kid, whatever she said-"

"GO!"

Carol stared wide eyed at the little boy. He was defending her? Of all people. She felt an intense warmth grow within her at this.

The two police gave each other a glance before looking back at the woman and child. Hands still on their guns in case they needed them. "I repeat! Hands off the child now!" he shouted.

"GO WAY!" Harry shouted again.

"Please…you have to understand…he was in an ally I need help!" she said desperately.

"Why should we believe you?" The cop said stern. "You could have kidnapped him for your next experiment!"

"WHAT?!" Carol exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "I NEVER WANTED THIS! I'M NOT THE BAD GUY! I'M THE VICTIM! WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST UNDERSTAND THAT?! WHY?! I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE KIDNAPPED! I NEVER ASKED TO BE MADE INTO THIS...THIS...THING! I NEVER ASKED FOR EVERYONE TO HATE ME FOR THE WAY I LOOK AND I NEVER ASKED TO BE TURNED AWAY BY MY OWN PARENTS OVER SOMETHING I HAD NO CONTROL OVER! SO WHY?! WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME SO MUCH?! I NEVER HURT A HAIR ON ANY OF YOUR HEADS! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST! NOT! FAIR!"

She was about to break down completely.

This was too much! She had finally found someone unafraid of her...and he was about to be taken away by a pair of ignorant officers!

"Excuse me."

Everyone stopped and turned to see an older man walk up to the two officers. He gave off a very grandfatherly like feeling and was dressed in robes and star like glasses. He had a tabby cat on his shoulder giving the two a stern look.

He smiled at the two officers. "What seems to be the problem here?" he asked.

"Sir, please step aside!" the officer demanded.

The older gentleman let out a sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. After all you are targeting the wrong woman." He said and flicked his wrist.

The two staggered a bit and shook their heads. They looked back over at the woman. "Sorry to bother you ma'am." One said.

Carol blinked. "H-Huh...?" She asked softly.

"Yes, it was a misunderstanding." The other officer agreed. Dumbledore smiled.

"Run along now, gentlemen. Don't let me catch you messing with my grandchildren again." Carol looked at the old man with a tilted head. He simply winked at her, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Th-Thanks, grandpa." She said, playing along.

"Gampa?" Harry asked, confused.

"Have a good day ma'am" the officer said as the two got in their car and drove away.

Carol watched them go with wide eyes before turning to the older man scared and confused. "H-How did you do that?" she asked.

The old man gave a soft sigh. "Muggles fear what they don't understand, even the misunderstood." He said making her eyes widen.

"My dear, would you follow me please?" he asked taking a brief glance at the child in her arms.

She held the child close and took a step back from him. He might have helped her before but now she was not sure.

The older man noticed this and let out a sigh. "I mean you no harm. Just wish to aid you that is all." He said and extended his hand to her.

Carol shrunk back slightly, still not sure whether to trust this man. But slowly, carefully, she extended her hand and allowed the elderly man to take it in his. He smiled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." He greeted. "What is yours?"

"C-Carol..." Carol replied softly. "I...I don't have a last name anymore, since my parents don't want me...So I guess my new last name is Painwheel..."

"Carol Painwheel. A curious name indeed." Dumbledore nodded. "Well then, Miss Painwheel, I cannot thank you enough for coming to the boy's aid." Carol looked down at Harry.

"N-No problem..." She said shyly, blushing slightly. "I just...did what was right..."

He gave her a kind sad smile. "I wish that was true." He said softly. The old man shook his head, and griped her and tightly. "Hold on tight." He said softly.

She blinked confused and scared but deciding to trust the man did so while holding Harry tightly to herself.

He smiled at the two and closed his eyes as if focused and then the small group disappeared in a loud 'CRACK'

When they reappeared, they seemed to be in an entirely different part of the world.

There was a long, green field. It led up to what appeared to be a castle. Carol's response was the same as any normal person.

"What?! Where are we?! How'd we get here?!" She exclaimed, snapping her head back and forth as she took in her surroundings.

"Magic, my dear."

"M-Magic...?!"

"Magic. The ever flowing energy that runs through life." He said with a nostalgic smile. "You are on the front gates of Hogwarts a school dedicated to teaching the young about their gifts and how to live in the world.

Carol stared with wide eyes at that and then up at the castle. "A-Amazing…" she said breathless.

"Bumagibad!" the child said surprising the two.

"What did you say son?" The old man asked.

"Magibad! Uncy said so! Gethurt!" he said softly as he buried himself in Carols arms as if hiding from the pain.

Carol looked at him sadly and tightened her hold on him. Dumbledore frowned. "Harry...There is nothing wrong with magic. Not one thing." He said sadly. "Please understand that your treatment was wrong and WILL be dealt with."

"Bu..."

"He's right." Carol said gently. "If you ask me, magic is AMAZING."

"Mazing...?"

"Yeah amazing. It's so cool of what it can do! Look what it just did! It transported us to a CASTLE!" she said her inner young girl starting to show as her red eyes where sparkling.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Indeed. Magic is an amazing gift." He gave them a nod to the castle. "Care for a tour?" he asked.

"Please!" she begged while holding a wide eyed toddler in her arms.

"Of course. Minerva?"

Carol and Harry tilted their head confused before widening when the cat jumped down and turned into a stern looking woman.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Carol gushed, tightening her hold on Harry.

"Why thank you." The woman said with a small smile and a nod. "Come along now...I will show you everything."

Carol followed along eagerly, Dumbledore close behind.

"You're in for a real treat my dear."

The small group entered the large castle and started the grand tour. Minerva missed no detail explaining the grand castle and how magic works.

Carol was wide eyed as she looked all around. She nearly screamed when she saw a ghost for the first time, but with some reassurance by Minerva and Dumbledore she was able to calm down. The small laughter and cooing of the little one in her arms made it more easier as she smiled down at him thankfully.

"And here we have the portrait of former residents that had attended Hogwarts." She commented causing the girls head to rise up in surprise. Her eyes grew wider when all the photos gave her raised eyebrows and smiles.

"Uh…"

"Oh don't worry about them!" Dumbledore said lightly. "They mean you no harm dear."

Carl gave a light nod. "Hi…" she said softly.

Harry gave a small wave with a light grin before blinking and looking over to a not living picture. He tugged on Carols sleeve making her look down at him confused. He pointed over to the photo and her eyes widened slightly at it.

The man looked much like Harry, sharing the messy black hair and general appearance. And the woman had his green eyes...

"Are they...?" She began hesitantly. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"Harry's parents." He said. "Lily and James."

"Pettywady..." Harry said softly, reaching out towards the picture.

Minerva smiled sadly at the boy then at the photo. "Yes…yes she was."

"Was?" Carol asked noticing now the sad tones and past tense.

The older man sighed sadly. "They died two years ago." He said shocking the young girl.

"Oh my god…" she whispered and looked down at the child who was still staring at the woman in the photo like he was in a trance. She felt a great deal of sadness for the young child. No one should lose their family, especially at the age of one!

She held him tighter and buried her face in his hair making him blink out of his daze and look up at with confusion and concern. He did not like to see her sad! He reached up and wrapped his little arms around her neck giving her another hug. 'Nobesad!"

Carol gave him a sad smile. "You're so sweet...you know that...?" She said softly, stroking his hair.

"Seet?"

"Yes...You're a nice boy." Carol explained. Harry clapped his hands.

"Nice!" He cheered.

She giggled at the child and lean down to kiss him on the forehead making him smile wide up at with adoration.

The two professors watched this with soft smiles.

"Excuse me…" the dull voice destroyed the moment.

The small group turned to find a man walking toward them.

Carol eyed the man with some suspicion. The man looked slimy much like a snake and his corked nose was pointed down at them. He gave her a small glare and when he saw the child in her arms staring up at him curiously his scowl depends.

"I see the guest of honor has arrived." He said not even bothering to hide his sarcasm.

Carol frowned and tightened her hold on the boy. "Hello, Severus." Dumbledore said with a small frown. He hoped this wouldn't happen...

"Albus." The greasy haired man nodded, looking at Harry. "So...James Potter's brat, hmm?" Carol's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?" She hissed dangerously. Snape crossed his arms.

"I'm merely stating what I see, pay no mind to me."

"Take it back." Carol tightened her hold on Harry. She didn't notice, but the saw blades on her back had begun to rotate in a threatening manner.

"Why when it's true." He said evenly not showing any fear to the woman.

Carol gritted her teeth her eyes starting to shine red and her blades starting to spin faster.

"Severus! Enough!" Minerva snapped walking in between the two. "These two have been through enough. Don't antagonize them!" she scolded the man.

He scoffed. "I'm sure." He said stiffly making his displeasure known. He scowled down at the small child who was giving him a small glare of his own. He had made Ms. Carol upset!

Snape flinched slightly at those eyes but regained his composure and gave him a dark glare. He turned to the headmaster with a stern look.

Dumbledore noticed his look and gave a soft sigh. He turned to Minerva and Carl. "Can you handle the rest of the tour?"

"Of course headmaster." Minerva nodded.

Dumbledore turned to a still angry Carol and gave her a small smile. "Please enjoy your stay."

"So we are a motel now? For the monstrous and overrated." Snape said crossly.

"Severus, that is ENOUGH!" Minerva snapped. Snape snorted.

"If I must." He shrugged before turning to walk away.

"Severus, we WILL have words later!" Minerva called after him. Severus said nothing.

"I am TERRIBLY sorry." Albus said sincerely.

"What's his problem?" Carol asked angrily glaring daggers at the retreating form of the man.

"Severus had a rocky past with young Harry's father. It would seem he has not let those feelings go." Dumbledore said softly.

"What did his father do?"

"I honestly don't know." He said sadly.

Harry looked up at Carol with wide eyes and frowned when he saw her angry expression. "Angwy…plesnoanwy…" he begged softly.

Carol's gaze softened. "Okay. I'm sorry, little guy." She said softly, tightening her hug. He snuggled in closer.

"Yay...Happy...?" He asked. Carol giggled.

"Yeah...Happy."

"I promise you, I WILL make sure he doesn't bother you anymore." Minerva said. "If he does, come straight to me."

"Thank you so much." Carol replied with a small smile.

Harry yawned softly making the two older woman smile down at him gently.

"I'll take you to where you will be staying." She said.

Carols eyes widened at that but she soon smiled wide, "That would be nice."

Minerva walked her down the hallways and into a specific section. "This wing is for guests." She explained. She walked to a specific door and with a wave of her wand it opened. "This will be your room." She explained further.

Carol walked into the room with wide eyes. It was so big and cozy. She couldn't believe it.

"I'll leave you two to rest." Minerva said and turned to leave.

"Wait."

The older witch paused and turned to the young woman with a questioning gaze.

"Why are you helping me? Us?" she asked not understanding.

Minerva smiled softly. "Because you needed it, dear." She replied simply. Carol blinked.

"Th-That's really the only reason...?"

"Well, I don't believe we need any other."

"But…look at me!" she said gesturing to herself. "Why didn't you think I was a monster like everyone else?!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Minerva sighed sadly at the woman. "Humans by nature can be cruel, we judge based on appearance and don't look deeper." She shook her head. "I know you care for the child, much like Lilly did for him. To me that's all that matters." She said.

Carols eyes widened. "But…I can't replace his mom…I can't…"

"He never knew his mom and if my hunch is right never knowing what love was either. You showed him both in just a few hours." Minerva said softly.

"I…" she gazed down at the lightly sleeping child in her arms and felt the intense warmth from before flow through her and she understood. "I can try…"

Minerva smiled gently. "That's all we ask dear." She turned to walk away. "Also, we have one of the best healers in all of magical Brittan, I'm sure she will help you." She said before walking out the door and closing it softly

Carol blinked. "Help me...?" She mused. She didn't think her appearance could be fixed...But...Maybe the pain could stop...

Suddenly, she felt a pair of tiny arms tug at her clothes. Blinking, she looked down at Harry before smiling. "Hey, buddy..." She said softly, holding him to her chest.

"Happy?" Harry asked hopefully, looking at her wide-eyed. She nodded.

"Yeah...I AM pretty happy..." She said.

"Good...Happygood."

"That it is, Harry...That it is."


End file.
